


You're Screaming, I'm in Pain

by philsdrill



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bright - Freeform, Comfort, DanAndPhilGAMES, Fluffy, Headaches, Headaches & Migraines, Lights, M/M, Migraine, Overwhelmed Senses, Pain, Phan - Freeform, Phan Comfort, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phluff, Screaming, Video, Yelling, bed, dapg, duvet, duvets, gaming video, grabbing of wrists, headache, noise - Freeform, phan fic, phanfic, phanfluff, video filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsdrill/pseuds/philsdrill
Summary: Dan screams a lot during the filming of some gaming videos, not a pleasant experience for Phil when he’s got a headache coming.





	You're Screaming, I'm in Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still trying to figure out how to split my 19k of kid/teen phan, so in the meantime, enjoy another cute little headache fic.

Screaming. Screaming filled Phil’s head. He had his eyes scrunched shut, hands over his ears, hoping that somehow he could block out the noise. Then it stopped.

He felt hands on his wrists, tugging, trying to pull his hands away from his ears. He let his hands be moved, knowing who it was. Dan wouldn’t hurt him, not in that way.

“Phil?” Dan’s voice murmured softly, “Are you okay?”

“You screamed so loud and I’ve got a headache coming,” Phil responded, cracking open his right eye to peer at Dan.

“I’m sorry,” Dan said, his voice taking on the low, relaxed tone he used just between them. “Do we need to stop filming?”

“I think I can finish,” Phil mumbled, his head hurting a little more as he spoke.

“I can get you paracetamol?” Dan suggested, scooting his chair a little closer.

“It’s fine, we’re nearly done,” Phil said, thinking how much he just wanted to get this gaming video finished so he could go lay down in a dark room.

“Okay,” Dan said, rolling his chair away again, “But let me know if it gets too much.”

Phil nodded, forced his other eye open and plastered a fake smile on his face; he could do this. The two of them looked back up at the camera, and after a moment, picked up where they left off. Dan continued to be pissed off at the game, but they had one last attempt, Phil’s turn.

Phil tried to do well, but his eyes could barely focus on the screen, the brightness continually punching him in the brain. His fingers prodded at the keys on the keyboard, but it was all a futile attempt to keep the character alive. Phil failed, so much sooner as he had in the last round, but he played it off in his usual, mildly annoyed but still censored manner.

Dan finalised the screen recording and clicked off the monitor before they filmed the end screen, hoping to help Phil, but really causing a change in light levels which irritated him further. However, he didn’t comment, ignoring the throbbing pain in his forehead and focusing on wishing goodbye to their audience. Dan took the lead in talking about their ‘channels down below’ and their ‘last video over there’. For that, Phil was immensely thankful, as he for sure wouldn’t have pointed in the right places. They said their last ‘bye’ and Dan reached up to turn off the camera.

The second the camera was off, Phil pulled his feet up onto his chair, burying his face in his knees. Now that he wasn’t trying his best to deal with them, the filming lights were more than too much. 

Dan switched off one light, then moved around Phil to switch off the other. Then he went a step further and switched off the main lights in the room. He returned to Phil’s side, crouching down by his chair and gently squeezing his arm.

“I’m going to get you some paracetamol,” Dan mumbled to him. “Stay there; I’ll be right back.”

Dan hurried off to find the medicine, leaving Phil curled up in his office chair in the dark. His head hurt so much, he was honestly surprised it hadn’t exploded yet. In his current state, he couldn’t even comprehend the idea of moving, so Dan didn’t have to worry about him going anywhere.

When Dan returned, with a pack of paracetamol in one hand and a large glass of water in the other, Phil was still in the exact same position he’d left him. Dan, being able to see that Phil was in a lot of pain, did what he could to help him take the tablets. Phil drank about half the water before handing it back to Dan, blindly, as his eyes were still scrunched shut.

“Do you want me to help you to bed?” Dan asked, laying the water down on the desk.

“Sofa,” Phil mumbled, gesturing to the old sofa bed behind them.

“Okay,” Dan nodded, seeing Phil’s logic on choosing it because of its convenience.

Phil slid forward in his chair and Dan hooked his arms under Phil’s, helping him to his feet. Phil was heavy in Dan’s arms and the room was dark, but Dan managed to get him over to the sofa without incident. Once there, Phil collapsed onto it, ignoring the twang of protest from one of the springs.

“D’you want your duvet?” Dan asked softly, “Your pillow?”

“Please,” Phil choked, sounding tearful.

“Okay,” Dan said, rushing away to get what Phil needed.

Meanwhile, Phil lay sprawled out on the sofa, almost crying with pain. The painkillers he'd taken have him a little peace of mind, but he was begging them to hurry up and work. His pillow was a welcome addition when Dan arrived with it, carefully slipping it under his head. That little bit of cushioning took away a small fraction of the pressure, letting him feel like he could breathe again.

Dan spread the duvet over Phil and tucked it around him. Phil let out a noise somewhere between a pained grunt and a content sigh, but it let Dan know he was helping.

Dan plopped himself into his gaming chair, sunk it down as far as the gas lift would take it and wheeled it back towards the sofa.

“I'm gonna be here, but I'm going to be quiet,” Dan told Phil, running a hand over his duvet covered side, “And if you fall asleep I'll leave you in peace.”

Phil didn't feel the need to reply and Dan didn't feel the need to follow that up, so they fell into a comfortable silence. Well on Phil's part, it was still uncomfortable, but better without noise.

It must've taken half an hour for the painkillers to work, as Phil eventually seemed to relax and started to fall asleep. Dan remained quietly watching him, hoping that this would be what Phil needed to rid him of his headache.

Once Phil had fallen into a deeper sleep, Dan quietly got up and padded out of the room, shutting the door over behind him. He'd return to check on Phil, but for now, he could get on with something else while Phil slept off the pain.

Dan took himself to another computer and spent some time on the internet, feeling a bit lost as to what else he could do. Editing the gaming video wasn't an option with Phil sleeping in the gaming room and neither were many of the other things the two would do together. Dan wasted away the time until Phil woke, scrolling through the feeds on his favourite websites.

He didn't realise Phil was up until he was taking a seat next to Dan, tiredly running some sleep out of his eyes.

“How're you feeling?” Dan mumbled to him, hoping that the answer was at least a little better.

“Still got a little headache, but better,” Phil said, his voice a little rough.

“I think we should get dinner,” Dan told him, minimising his window and paying full attention to Phil. “Food and drink will help, I'm sure.”

With that, Dan got up and headed to their kitchen to make them some food. He could still see Phil across the room, now taking comfort in a different sofa. It was a little while before the food was ready, but when it was, they both tucked in with large appetites. The food satisfied both hunger and Phil's body's need for some of the nutrients.

The screaming pain in Phil’s head had died to a whisper and left him feeling okay again.


End file.
